Frost Bitten
by General-Fullbuster
Summary: Elsa, also known as Ice Queen, is sent on a mission to capture, interrogate, and kill a rival agent by the name of Jack Frost. Unfortunately she gets more than she bargained for, and finds the tables turned. Spy AU. Bondage/Spank fic.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa didn't care much for undercover missions. She didn't hate them per say, but she just didn't like all the excessive planning one had to do to complete them. On a regular retrieval or assassination mission, it was simple. You snuck into the place, you capture or kill the target, and you get out. It was simple, and while it did require careful planning, it wasn't nearly as time consuming.

On undercover missions however you had to learn everything about the target, and the target's environment. Multiple people who surrounded him, the layout of everywhere the target went, schedules. It was a lot of work. Nothing beyond Elsa's capability, but still irksome. It was unfortunate that she happened to be the most efficient at these types of mission, so the agency always put her on the job.

She also hated having to go in disguised. Most of the time she get stuck as a secretary or a waitress at the building her target worked or ate it. It presented multiple chances to pull off the job, and it made it easy to get close to the person she was after. In this case she was after another agent.

The agency had plenty of rivals in the assassination and retrieval business. They usually just ignored them since they weren't a threat. All of their agents were the best of the best, and even when they had competition on the job they more often than not got it done swiftly and efficiently. But when someone was becoming a thorn in their side, they were targeted.

Her target was someone who apparently went by 'Jack Frost'. Elsa was sure that couldn't be his real name. Agents who'd been in the business long enough always got nicknames. From what she had heard he had outwitted five of their agents, picking off their targets with ease. They had no idea what agency he worked for, or even how he had killed off the targets.

The only real thing they had to work off of was a picture and his calling card which was a snowflake. The fact that he even left a calling card told Elsa he was either a talented rookie trying to make a name, or a cocky veteran. He looked pretty young, so she was going with the former. She still remembered seeing him on video during the debriefing. How he had flashed a cocky smile towards the camera. Like he was mocking them. Daring them to try and stop him.

She had wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, but she didn't think she's have to be stuck in this stupid outfit to do it. Apparently the agency had gotten a tip that Jack's next target would be some senator who frequently visited this casino. While they had no interest in the senator, they did see it as a chance to finally nail Jack.

Her job was to capture and interrogate Jack, then off him. It seemed simple enough. He'd be so focused on his target she could easily swoop in a capture him. The only problem was getting into the casino. She had planned to go in as a guest, but the agency had wanted to be cautious and have her scout the place out.

She couldn't keep showing up as a guest. It would definitely get her noticed and jeopardize the mission. So they got her a job there instead. Elsa scowled at the memory. She's gone undercover for plenty of jobs before. Stewardess, gardener, teacher, even a janitor. But this one had to take the cake.

She didn't know which one of those perverts thought it'd be funny to employ her as a playboy bunny, but she was going to kill them when she found out. They had claimed that it was supposed to make it easier to get close to him. From the little info they could collect about Jack they found out he liked to flirt, and had a preference for blondes.

Elsa however just thought they wanted to see her in a bunny suit. She had been working the bar all day and while she had been hit on by a number of men, none of them had been Jack Frost. She was starting to wonder if he had even showed up. "Hey, blondie. If you're done zoning out can I get my drink?"

Her eyes snapped up to see a muscular grey haired man in front of her. He had tattoos all over his arms too. "Oh, I'm sorry sir. What can I get you?" She asked politely.

The man shook his head at her. "Crown Royal and Coke." Elsa nodded and began turning around and mixing the drink together. She had experience mixing drinks together before. Not because of any jobs she'd had. She just liked the occasional drink every now and then. As she mixed it together she glanced over to the side, trying to see if she could spot Jack.

You'd think finding someone as pasty looking as him would be easy, but she hadn't seen a single hair. "Hey Sheila, focus on the drink." Elsa heard the man behind her say before feeling a sharp slap on her rear. She stood there for a moment wide eyed, then frowned. She wanted to turn around and kill this guy. She'd already thought of five different ways to do it without anyone noticing.

But instead she took a deep breath. Killing a bystander would get her an earful when she got back, and having him kicked out would bring her unwanted attention. "Of course, apologies sir." She said pushing down the urge to turn around and snap his neck.

"Don't apologize, just hurry up."

Elsa sighed and kept working on the drink. "Geez man, lighten up. She's doing the best she can." Another voice cut in. Elsa glanced behind her and held back a gasp. Standing at the counter next to the man was none other than Jack Frost. He was wearing a tuxedo with a dark blue bow tie. Elsa had to admit, he did look handsome. Shame she'd have to kill him.

The man beside him waved him off and mumbled something under his breath. Elsa turned around and handed him his drink. "Here you are sir." The man took the drink and walked off, without leaving a tip. Elsa was starting to think that after she dealt with Frost she'd pay a little visit to that bozo next.

Jack shook his head. "Well, isn't he a barrel of monkey's." He said looking after the man. He then turned towards Elsa. "So, do you deal with guys like that all day? Must be a real pain in the ass… no pun intended."

She shrugged. "Their not usually as bad as him. They normally have the common sense to keep their hands off the girls. I could have had him kicked out, but he isn't worth it." She explained. "So sir, can I get you anything to drink?" She asked.

Jack looked up in thought. "Hmm, let me think. I guess I'm in the mood for a Southern Comfort on the rocks." He said smirking. "You do know how to make those don't you?"

She scoffed. "Of course. But are you sure you can handle something like that? May be a little too much for you." She teased.

He chuckled. "We'll just have to see about that now won't we?" He said winking at her.

Elsa turned and began mixing the drink together. "So, are you enjoying the casino sir?"

"It's certainly lively, and I do enjoy a good party seen. But I'm not too fond of the crowd. These are the rich old stiff types you know? Trying to act all sophisticated." Jack said. "I'm really only here because my friend dragged me along with him."

Elsa turned around and handed him his drink. "Well, hopefully this will make things a little easier to tolerate." She said taking a bit of pleasure from the surprised look on Jack's face.

"Wow, you work fast." He said taking the glass.

She shrugged. "I take pride in being good at my job." That was the truth. "So you're just visiting huh? How do you like it here in Ledyard?" If she could just steer the conversation the right way, she could find out just what she needed.

"Not bad. Little hot out for my taste." Jack said. "Nice view though."

She was pretty sure he was talking about her right now, but she didn't react to it. "Really? Must be a pretty nice hotel you're staying at."

"That it is. But enough about me, what about you. What is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen doing working as a bunny at a casino?" He asked leaning against the counter.

She cursed her luck. She had been so close to figuring out where he was staying. But at least she was still holding a conversation with him. "I love the drink. So I figured why not make a living from it." She said simply. "What about you Mr...?"

"Frost. Jack Frost."

Elsa kept the look of surprise on her face. Was he actually using his nickname as a cover? He couldn't be that stupid could he? "So Mr. Frost, what do you for a living?"

He rubbed his chin. "That's a pretty tricky question. I usually jump from job to job. I do whatever I think is interesting at the time. Right now… I'm trying to court a beautiful bunny into coming back to my hotel with me." He said cupping her chin.

She smiled. He really was a pretty charming guy. She almost felt bad about what she was going to do to him. "So you're a charmer then?"

"If that's what you call it. So how about it? My place?"

This couldn't have worked out any better. She had hoped to just find out where he lived. Now he was going to lead her right there so they could be alone. There wouldn't be a better chance than this. "Sounds interesting." She said making her way around the counter.

She could care less if her boss found out at this point. Once she captured Jack all of this would be over anyway. And she could burn this stupid costume. Jack offered his arm and she took it before the two strolled out together.

"My hotel isn't far from here. But if you want to change then we can-"

"Don't worry about it. It'll make things a bit more fun." She said smiling slyly. Jack smiled back and Elsa knew she had him. When it came down to it, men always let the wrong head make the decisions for them.

Needless to say, Jack was eager to get to his hotel room. It had been close by, only a block away. When they got up to his room Jack opened the door and stood aside. "Ladies first." He said winking at her. She smiled and nodded before entering inside. Then she felt something pressed up against her back. "Hands up, don't move, and don't scream."

Elsa grew wide eyed. She was about to turn around, but then she hard a click. She frowned and reluctantly raised her hands into the air. "What are you doing?" She asked. She very much doubted playing dumb would get her out of it, but it was worth a shot.

Jack chuckled. "I don't know much about you Ice Queen, but I'd have to be a rookie to not even recognize you." Elsa gritted her teeth. He even knew her nickname. So he had known all along? "You know I knew you were a bomb shell, but that outfit just cranks it up to eleven. I mean you fill that out really nicely."

"Thanks." Elsa said sarcastically.

"Alright Ice Queen. Step forward and drop the weapons you're carrying on you."

Elsa scoffed. "Does it look like I can hide anything in this thing?" She asked. It was a lie of course. She had two knives and a pistol on her, but he didn't necessarily know that.

"I've handled more than my fair share of female agents. I've seen them hide a lot more with a lot less on. Now drop the weapons. Or I can just strip you down." He offered.

She rolled her eyes and walked forward and pulled out two knives from the tail of her costume before dropping them onto the ground. "Satisfied?" She asked.

He kept his gun on her. "The pistol." Elsa cursed under her breath before pulling a small pistol out from the front of her costume. "There we go. Now we can get started."

* * *

Elsa hung from the ceiling, her wrists tied tightly together, and her ankles spread apart by a spreader bar. Jack hadn't stripped her down like she usually did with those she interrogated. She didn't know if he just didn't need to, or if he just like seeing her in this god damned costume. Either way she was thankful. Being captured was embarrassing enough. She didn't think she could handle bring stripped down on top of that.

She couldn't believe this. She'd never been captured before. She had always been careful about avoiding her enemy. Even if she couldn't get the better of them, she'd always been able to escape. But Jack had planned her capture out perfectly. She'd fallen right into his hands. And now she was going to be interrogated, and probably tortured from the looks of it.

It wasn't like she had never expected it. They had trained her to be able to endure torture back when she was in training. But now that it was actually happening it was… not scary, but nerve wrecking. She didn't let that show on her face though. If he picked up that she was nervous then he'd already won the battle mentally.

"Alright Ice Queen, what's say we get started?" Jack said walking around her. He was still flashing her that charming smile. But right now she wanted nothing more than to punch it right off his face.

"I'm not going to tell you anything. So you may as well kill me now."

He shook his head. "Oh come on. I'm many things Ice Queen, and a gentleman is one of them. I wouldn't bring myself to kill a lady." He said before making his way over to the drawer behind her. "But if you're really not going to be a good girl and tell me what I want, I might need to punish you."

Elsa wondered what he was planning. She had gone through torture drills before, and she was prepared for just about anything. At least that's what she'd thought until he pulled out a wooden cane. She stared, stunned by what she was seeing, but then glared at him. "You… you wouldn't dare." She growled.

Jack walked in front of her. "If you tell me who you're working for then I won't have to." He said raising her chin with the cane. "I won't even ask your real name. Just tell me who you work for and I'll let you go and pretend like this never happened."

"Please. You honestly think I'm going to fall for that?" There was no way he was going to let her go when this was all said and done. Letting another agent go was just asking for trouble. They almost always axed rival agents off after interrogations. "You may have captured me, but I have no intention of telling you anything."

Jack faked a disappointed look. "Well, suit yourself. Looks like I'm blistering bunny butt tonight." He said tapping the cane against her butt. The bunny suit did very little to help. She might as well have been bare bottomed.

"If you hit me with that damn thing I swear I'll-" A swish went through the air, followed by a loud THWACK. Elsa winced in pain. "God dammit!"

Jack chuckled. "Someone has a mouth on her." He said before swinging again. THWACK! Elsa once again winced in pain. "You feel like you're in a talking mood yet Ice Queen?"

"Shut up." She growled. THWACK! "Gah! Fuck!"

"Oh, that nasty little mouth again." THWACK! Elsa wanted to reach back and rub her stinging butt, but the rope kept her hands firmly in place. "Didn't your parents tell you a proper lady uses proper speech?" He asked jokingly.

She glared at him. "Fuck off." THWACK! Elsa yelped in pain. "Damn it!" THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! "Oh, ouch!" Elsa tried to hobble forward, but the spreader made it too difficult to move. The few inches she did manage to move were pointless anyway.

Jack grabbed her by the tail and pulled her back. "Ah, where do you think you're going?" He said giving her another strike. THWACK! Elsa gritted her teeth. "You know all of this could be over if you just told me who you're working for."

"I'm not telling you anything." Elsa said firmly.

He smiled before once again tapping the cane against her bottom. "You really are a feisty one." Jack said pulling up on the back of her costume. Elsa gasp as she felt it riding up her crotch. "I like them that way." He said pulling a little harder.

Elsa groaned in discomfort. "When I get out of this, I'm going to kill-" THWACK! "UH!"

THWACK! "Damn it!"

THWACK! "OH!"

THWACK! "FUCK!"

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!

Jack kept swinging the cane, striking her bottom. He watched as the cane formed line after line down her cheeks. Elsa struggled against her restraints, but it did her no good. She was helpless, completely at the mercy of the man with the cane.

After taking god knows how many more stinging strikes it finally seemed to stop. Elsa sighed in relief. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. She turned her head and saw Jack was pressing onto some device in his ear. "Yeah?" he asked.

Elsa knew he must have been talking with someone. Probably the people he was working for. But she couldn't hear whoever was on the other line. "Yes, I have her right here." He said giving her an extra hard THWACK with the cane.

She whimpered. She wasn't proud of it, but at this point pride wasn't very high on her list of priorities right now. "Of course I've been working her, but she's a tough one. She won't tell me anything." Jack said turning around. "What? But I've just been getting started. Can't you just… okay, fine."

He turned around and then frowned. "Sorry Ice Queen, but fun time is over." He said stepping in front of her. Elsa scowled. If his time was up then that meant she was done for. She was dead. Jack reached a hand up towards her face, and she braced herself. He was probably going to snap her neck.

To her surprise however he instead grabbed her chin. She opened her eyes just in time to see him learning forward to press his lips against her own. Elsa was shocked. She barely had any time to register what was happening. His lips were… soft. Warm. The opposite of what she thought kissing him would be like.

He pressed a little harder against her lips, and Elsa was ashamed to have let a moan of pleasure escape her. She could feel Jack smirking in amusement. After a few more seconds, he pulled back. "I'll catch you later Ice Queen. Don't worry, I'll leave my calling card back at the casino. Your agency should be able to connect the dots and come get you soon enough."

Elsa stared at him in shock. "You're… you're not going to kill me? Why?"

"I told you, I'd never kill a lady. And you are one hell of a lady." He said while picking up his suit case. "Really is too bad we had to cut it short. Don't worry though, next time I'll show you some real fun." He said winking at her.

Her face turned red. She told herself it was from anger, but embarrassment. "The next time I see you, I'm going to kill you."

"We'll see. But before I leave." He lifted the cane once more. THWACK! Elsa reeled her head back and groaned in pain. "One to grow on. And watch that mouth of your next time, or else it'll be worst." He said before leaving.

Elsa stared at the door. Was he seriously just going to leave her alive? Just like that? How cocky was he? Didn't he know leaving rival agents alive, especially ones you had direct contact with, only put a target on your back. Jack Frost was certainly a weird one.

And one she was determined to put a bullet in.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa waited at the top of the building. She looked carefully through the scope of her sniper rifle as she eyed the room across the street. She had finally found the bastard. After months of searching she had managed to track down a tip on Jack Frost next target. She hadn't been sure if it was legit or not, but she was glad she had followed up on it. When the rumored target was found dead the next morning, she knew it had to be him.

She'd had the agency sweep the city for any sign of him, and sure enough they found some footage of him entering into a hotel. She scouted it out, and found he'd been staying there. She knew this was her chance. She's wait for him to go out for lunch, set everything up, and then waited for him to return. He'd just entered into the building, and now she was waiting for him to enter his room.

The door opened and Jack made his way inside. He held a bag from some fast foot place as he talked on the phone. She narrowed her eyes and placed her fingers on the trigger. She'd wait until he closed the door and got settled. She didn't want anyone coming in too early and finding his body. She needed time to make a quick escape.

Jack tossed the bag onto his bed and began undressing. He tossed his shirt off and Elsa felt heat creeping to her cheeks. Damn him. Why did he have to be attractive? He didn't deserve to be attractive. He should have been either some weasel looking slime ball or some brutish thug. "Let's see how handsome you are with a bullet wound in the face…" She muttered.

This was it. She was going to get her revenge on this ass. All the strange looks she had gotten from the agents who rescued her. The way they were looking at her stripped ass. The questioning of how she had failed to capture him. The way she still made him blush when she thought about him standing before her with that cane. He'd pay for it all.

She took a deep breath before exhaling, and then took aim. She got ready to pull the trigger as Jack sat down on his bed and hung up his phone. Just as she was about to fire, she stopped. She frowned. What was she doing? She couldn't kill him. Not like this. No… a bullet would be too quick. She needed to be in front of him. To look him in the eyes when she did it.

She watched as he lied down on his bed and spread his arms out. He looked like she was going to sleep. Good. She could catch him off guard. She set her sniper down and got up before heading towards the stairs. She couldn't wait to wipe that stupid look on his face.

Elsa made her way towards his room, a handgun tucked into the side of her skirt, and a combat knife hidden in the front of her shirt. She got to his door, room 318. She slowly placed her ear against the door. She could hear light, but steady breathing. Just about every assassin learned how to control their breathing, even when asleep. One of the key notes to assassination was silence, so even while sleeping.

She reached into her blouse and pulled out a lock pick. Quickly and quietly, she picked the lock and slowly opened the door. She pulled out her gun and moved around the corner towards his bed. She smirked as she took aim at him. "Time to wake up Frost…" She muttered before pulling the trigger. She aimed at his mid-section so as not to kill him.

She wanted to make sure it wasn't quick. "Rise and shine Jacky." She said smiling deviously. There was a groan from under the blanket, but no movement. "I said get up Frost. We both know you're not out from one little gunshot. I'm not even close to getting back at you." There was still no movement.

Elsa scowled before pulling the trigger again. "Get up!" She demanded. Another groan of pain, but still no movement. She stomped over towards the bed and tossed the covered off. Elsa gasped. He wasn't there. It was just a stack of pillows and an audio device. "Are you kidding me?!" She said quickly looked around.

Where was he?! How had he found out she was here?! "You really were going to shoot me in cold blood, harsh Ice Queen." His voice said through the audio device. "It looks like you really didn't take our last meeting to heart. I'm going to have to punish you again."

She gritted her teeth and aim her gun around the room. "Where are you?!" She demanded. The only response she got was laughter. "Stop laughing and get out here!"

"You didn't say please."

She pulled up her gun and shot the audio device. She couldn't listen to that stupid mocking voice a second longer. She needed to find him and put a bullet in him, now. Suddenly a blur flew by. Elsa jumped as the knife that had cut through her gun implanted itself into the wall above the headboard. She turned and saw Jack standing near the bathroom door, smirking.

Elsa growled before pulling out her own knife. "You sly bastard!" She yelled charging at him. She slashed at him with the knife, but he nimbly avoided the attacks. "Stand still so I can cut that stupid grin off your face!" She shouted angrily. He caught her wrist before twisting it, causing her to drop the knife. "GAH!"

He pushed her up against the closest wall, trapping her arm above her head. "You seem pretty peeved at someone who spared your life last time we met." He said chuckling.

She glared at him. "Spared my life?! You humiliated me! You… you spanked me! You treated me as if I was some child!" She said, her face flushing with every word. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to be found stringed up and spanked! How I had to explain what you did to me?!"

"You sure you just mad we didn't get to finish?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. She gritted her teeth before raising her knee up to his crotch. "OH FUCK!"

Elsa brought her hand loose and punched him across the face, and then delivered a quick kick to his torso. "Watch your mouth!" She mocked charging at him. She jumped up and delivered a harsh kick to his jaw, sending him spinning back into his dresser.

He groaned in pain, a real one this time, as he tried to catch his breath. Elsa quickly picked up her knife and lunged at him again. She stabbed down, but Jack moved out of the way at the last second. She turned and slashed at him again, but he leaned back. She only managed to cut his jacket. He frowned. "This was my favorite jacket you know."

"Tough shit." She spat.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "You are so in for it."

Elsa growled before rushing at him again. She stabbed at him, and he easily pushed aside her attack. She spun around and tried nail him with her fist, but he ducked. She swung the knife once more, but he caught her wrist. She dropped the blade and grabbed it with her free hand before taking another stab. He moved back just enough to dodge the blade, but keep her wrist.

Jack stepped forward and kicked. She hit her leg, knocking it from under her. Elsa stumbled down to her knees and Jack spun her around and pulled her towards him. He grabbed the hand with the knife while wrapping his other arm around her throat. Elsa gasped as he tightened his grip, cutting off her air.

She struggled to break free, but his grip was too strong. He held the hand she was holding the knife with away from the other so she couldn't reach it. She reached up and grabbed at his face, hoping to somehow get him to loosen his grip. While on her knees like this she couldn't get to his eyes. She could barely even reach his chin.

Eventually she desperately began trying to pry his arm off. But again, he was too strong. Her struggling began slowing down, and she could feel herself losing consciousness. "Sweet dreams Ice Queen…"

* * *

Elsa slowly began coming too. The last thing she remembered was… a hotel… she was in a fight… JACK! She was after Jack Frost! She tried to reach down and grab her weapons, but found that she couldn't. Her wrist were tied down. She looked down and realized her body was bent over some sort of bench. Her wrists, ankles, and waist had been tightly strapped in.

"No…" She muttered glancing around. She definitely wasn't in the hotel anymore, she didn't know where she was. The room she was in was dank and dark, there were no windows either. Nothing to tell what type of building she could be in. But that wasn't really the issue right now. "No, no, no…"

A figure stepped out from the darkness. Jack smirked at her. "Well, nice of you to join the world of the living Ice Queen." He said chuckling. "I was getting bored of waiting for you. But now that you're up we can get play time started. And this time you can be sure that no one is going to interrupt us." He said happily.

Elsa balled her fist up. "No… NO! NO! NO! God damn it!" She cursed. How could she let this happen?! How could she have let him outsmart her, again?! And how could she have let herself be captured, again!? She'd had him! She had the element of surprise! She had him in her crosshairs! How could she be the one in chains right now! "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

She screamed out in anger, not believing that she was once again at this man's mercy. Jack laughed. "Don't feel too bad. You put up a pretty impressive struggled. Usually the female agents I run across rely on poison or quick kills. They don't have any hand to hand experience. But you're a pretty decent fighter too. You just have the whole package Ice Queen."

Elsa glared at him. "Screw you!"

"I also have to admit I was wrong about the bunny suit. As hot as you were with it, you pull off a birthday suit even better." Elsa looked at him confused, but grew wide eyed. Her face twisted into one of horror. She was naked. Completely naked. Red flooded her cheeks and she gasped. "Oh come on. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You got a great body." Jack complimented.

She flushed even deeper. "I swear, when I get out of this I'm going to-"

"You're still as feisty as ever I see." He said leaning down and cupping her chin. She frowned as he tilted her head upwards. "It's just you and me this time Ice Queen. No one to get in the way of our fun. We're going to have a real blast tonight your majesty."

Before Elsa could tell him to screw off again, he pressed his lips against her. She looked shocked and tried to pull away, but he held her face still. Eventually she stopped struggling and let out a moan as his tongue entered her mouth. His kisses were firm, but gentle as the same time. After a few seconds he let go and stood back up.

Elsa looked down blushing. She hated that he'd been able to get her to moan so easily. "Now, where did we leave off last time?" He asked rubbing his chin. "That's right…" He reached under the bench and then pulled out a riding crop.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh god no…"

Jack swung it through the air. "Oh yes. Between your potty mouth, attacking me, and tearing my favorite jacket I'd say you've earned yourself a nice long spanking with this baby. You won't be sitting down anytime soon." He said grinning at her.

Elsa began struggling to get loose. She knew it was hopeless, but she had to try. She could still remember the stinging strike of that cane, and she wasn't eager to see what that crop could do to her. "NO! Let me go! Let me go right-" Elsa found herself cut off as Jack shoved something into her mouth. Jack pulled back on the strap of the ball gag securing it firmly over her mouth. Elsa looked appauled. Did he gag her? That bastard just gagged her!

Jack began to walk behind her. "I'm not even going to bother with the interrogation yet, because you've earned this." He said tapping her bottom with the crop. Elsa bit her bottom lip. Not only was she terrified about being spanked again, but she was humiliated by the fact that her genitals were on full display for him.

She was used to being in revealing outfits, it was just part of the job sometimes. But being stripped down to nothing was totally different. She screamed into her gag. "Aw, are you embarrassed that I can see your snatch? You shouldn't be. It's damn nice."

Elsa frowned. "MMM!" She cried into the gag as Jack admired the red mark that had formed on her ass. It was smaller than the marks the cane left, so he'd be able to get way more strokes in. THWACK! "MMM!"

Jack twirled the crop in his hand. "So Ice Queen, exactly how long have you been following me around? Could you just not wait to see my handsome face again?" THWACK!

Elsa gritted her teeth. THWACK! "GUAH!"

THWACK! "MMH!"

THWACK! "MMM!"

THWACK! "MAUH!

Elsa squeezed her eyes shut. From being caned like a school girl to being beaten like an animal. She wasn't sure just how this could get anymore degrading. Jack reached forward and lower the gag enough or her to speak. "Anything you'd like to say? Maybe an apology? I may go easier on you if you do."

"Fuck, why don't you just kill me already? You don't have any reason to keep me alive. I've tried to kill you, twice."

THWACK! She winced in pain once again and Jack chuckled. "I told you, I don't kill women. I'm a gentleman." He said taking another swing. THWACK!

"Damn it! What kind of gentleman kidnaps women and beats them with a crop?" She said shooting him her best glare.

"One who wants them to turn into proper ladies. And how many times to I have to tell you to watch your mouth." THWACK! Elsa grunted in pain. "Now how about that apology?"

Jack swung again and Elsa whimpered. Her pride and her ass were hurting right now, and she could barely stand it. A part of her knew this was hopeless. That she should just apologize and that Jack would probably let her go again. That she should just give up trying to kill him altogether. But another stubborn part of her just wouldn't accept defeat. "Fuck off."

He sighed before pulling the gag back up. Elsa tried to move her head, but he held her still before shoving it back into place. "Have it your way." He said lifting the crop.

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

"MMM! MMM! MUAH!"

Elsa screamed into the gag as the crop tore into her. Jack enjoyed using the crop. It didn't take nearly as much effort as the cane. One little flick of the wrist had her writhing in pain. He smiled to himself as he watched her pale perfectly shaped bottom become covered in red marks.

Jack had interrogated plenty of women before. In fact, it was his specialty. He was good at everything in this business, but breaking down female agents was by far his greatest pleasure and skill. Whenever his team had to deal with a female agent, they always came to him. He'd been doing it for so long, it had almost gotten boring.

But Elsa had definitely killed that boredom. She was beautiful for one, the most beautiful girl he'd ever had the pleasure of interrogating. A pretty face, a perfect butt, pale skin, and those eyes. Whether they were looking at him with cockiness, or narrowed at him in anger, he loved looking at them.

But she wasn't just pretty. She was stubborn. Usually women didn't last very long under his interrogation, but he had a feeling she'd go the distance. THWACK! "MMM!"

Elsa didn't know how long he'd been cropping her. And she didn't care. She just kept praying that it'd be over soon. She wasn't sure how much more she could take. The blows finally stopped and Jack lowered the gag once more and Elsa let out a gasp. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Go to hell…" She panted out.

He leaned over her, and she could feel his breath in her head. "Oh come on now. Don't pretend like you're not having fun." He said before blowing in her ear.

Elsa blushed. "S-stop it." She said trying to move away. Jack held her in place as he continued to blow in her ear. He leaned down a bit further and bit her earlobe. His other hand slid up her leg, and Elsa couldn't help but moan in pleasure. "Get your hands off me…"

"What you're saying and how you're reacting are definitely not in sync." He said as his hand slid between her legs. "Oh man, you're so wet down here. Someone if getting excited." He said brushing his fingers over her nether lips. "Tight as a balloon about to pop."

Elsa bit her lip in frustration. She hated this. She hated how his stupid cropping had turned her on, she hated how easily he was about to sweet talk her, how easily he could arouse her. But more than that, she hated herself for actually wanting to give in to him. "I… no." She said trying and failing to suppress another moan.

Jack looked a little disappointed. He had wanted to take her right then and there, but if he did it before she had broken it would have defeated the point. "Oh well, we have all night to change your mind." He said standing back up. Elsa let out a sigh as he finally removed his hands from her crotch. He walked over to his shelf. "So what would you like to try first? We have all types of toys to keep you busy."

Elsa looked over and saw him rummaging through a number of devices. "Oh, here's something." Jack held up a large dildo with a strap on the base.

Elsa's fast paled. "Y-you're not going to…" Jack smirked at her. He was loving the look on her face right now. He walked back towards her. "Don't you stick that thing anywhere near me! I mean it! Stop!" She shouted struggling.

Jack pulled the gag back up, muffling Elsa's scream of protest. He made his way behind her and pressed the tip of the dildo against her pussy. Elsa's body visibly cringed. "Get ready Ice Queen." He said chuckling.

Elsa screamed and feebly moved her hips, but the restraints made it pointless. Jack slowly pushed the dildo inside of her, and she thrashed about uselessly. "MMM! MMPH!" Jack inched it inside until it was all the way in.

"There we go, not so bad is it?" Elsa wanted to curse into her gag, but she was too worn at this point. Jack reached down and grabbed the strap at the base of it. He pulled on them, wrapping them around her waist before securing them. "Wouldn't want this falling out when we turn it on." He said.

Elsa grew wide eyed. Turn it on? No, he couldn't mean…

Jack pulled out a small object with a button on it. He pressed the button and Elsa felt the dildo start to vibrate. She balled her fist up and moaned into her gag. Her cheeks flushed as she struggled to retain control over herself. She knew she was close to climaxing, but she couldn't. Not like this, not in front of him.

"C'mon Ice Queen, just give in. You know you want this." Jack said smiling. "Just let this happen, and we can both get what we want." He said leaning down in front of her. He pulled the gag down to hear her answer. "What do you say?"

Elsa panted as she did her best to keep from climaxing. She knew Jack was right. As painful as it was to admit, even to herself, she was enjoying this. She wanted this. She wanted him. But admitting it to him meant that she lost. And as crazy as this thing in her snatch was driving her, she wouldn't let him beat her. "No…" She panted out narrowing her eyes at him.

Jack looked surprised. He was sure that by this point she'd give up. He knew she was stubborn, but this was insane. "Fine then." He said pulling the gag back up. "But you are going to cum for me Ice Queen." He said walking behind her.

Elsa bit down on the gag trying to concentrate, but suddenly felt a stinging pain in her rear. Jack swung the crop down again. THWACK! "MMM!"

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

THWACK!

Elsa was going insane. Trying to resist the vibrator was one thing, but trying to resist the vibrator and the crop was just torture. "MMM… MMN…!" Eventually her moans of pain turned to moans of pleasure. She couldn't hold it anymore. Her body tightened, and Jack smiled. Elsa let out one last loud moan into her gag as she climaxed.

Jack watched as her juice ran down her legs. Soon enough the floor was covered in a pool of her fluids. After a few more seconds, she finally seemed to calm down, and her body went limp. Jack waited a few seconds before turning the vibrator off. He made his way back around to her front. "You made a big mess."

Elsa didn't bother looking up at him. She was completely drained. "You've lasted longer than any other women I've ever put through the ringer Ice Queen. You should be proud." He said leaning down and kissing her forehead. Elsa couldn't help but blush as she slowly faded out of consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, here's chapter two. This isn't my first M rated story, but it is the first attempt at serious BDSM. Please give me some proper feedback.**


End file.
